Deidara In Wonderland
by Ice-Fire358
Summary: One day while Deidara is in the park he comes across a silver rabbit and is then pulled into a much different world than his own. SasoDei and KakuHid yaoi rated M for language and sexual intercourse. There will be a sequel in the near future :D.
1. Chapter 1

"Deidara

"Deidara! Get your ass down here!" shouted a very annoyed blond women. "You're going to be late for school."

"I'm coming," yelled a very annoyed blond boy.

Deidara got out of bed, slipped on a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, tied his hair up in a ponytail with part of his hair covering his hair, and ran down the stairs out the door.

"Bye Mom," he said as he closed the front door and ran for the park.

Since it was a nice day Deidara decided he was going to just spend all day at the park. His mom only tells him to go to school because social services said he has to. Something about all kids have to go to school so they can be successful in the future. Nothing at school had anything to do with his future career to be an artist.

As Deidara arrived at the park he noticed there was no one there. There was usually at least a few kids. Deidara didn't look further into it so he sat under the big oak tree that he always sat under.

Deidara laid down in the soft green, he closed his eyes and listened to the birds sing, and he fell asleep. As Deidara slept under the tree a small silver rabbit tripped over him.

"Ow! Hey, Wake up you fuckwad!" yelled the very angry rabbit.

Deidara sat up and stared at the very pissed rabbit. The rabbit had slicked back hair, pink eyes, and a beaded necklace with a pendant on it.

"Are you talking to me," Deidara asked.

"I don't have time for this. I late for a very important date," he said as he hopped around frantically.

"What's your name little bunny," Deidara asked as he stared at the rabbit hopping around.

"Don't call me a fucking bunny, I'm a rabbit you dumbass, and my name is Hidan," he said as he hit Deidara in the face and ran into the forest.

"Hey, come back you stupid rabbit," Deidara screamed at the very foul mouthed rabbit.

"Whatever, see you later you stupid brat," Hidan yelled back at Deidara.

Deidara stood up and ran after Hidan into the woods. Hidan wasn't just good at cussing he was very fast, and hard to keep up with.

Hidan ran deeper into the woods, and came to a rabbit hole that he ran into.

Deidara stared at the hole it was big enough for him to fit into so he crawled in. He crawled deeper and deeper into the hole, but there was no sign of Hidan. Deidara was worried he had lost the rabbit. As he came to the end of the tunnel Deidara fell trough the ground

"Holy shit!" Deidara yelled as he fell. The drop down was very unusual there were clocks, shapes, and colors.

Deidara fell on his butt as he reached the bottom. He walked through a hallway and saw Hidan slip through a door way down the hall. Deidara ran down the hall and grabbed the doorknob, it started to talk.

"Hey! Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep here," the knob.

Deidara stared at the knob with big puppy dog eyes and asked, "Can you please unlock the door."

"Why should I you ungrateful brat," the door asked.

"Open the door, or I'll blow you to pieces," Deidara threatened.

"Yeah, right. You can't do that," the knob said.

"Fine have it your way," Deidara said as he reached into his clay pouch and sculpted a clay spider. He threw the small spider, backed up, and yelled, "KATSU!"

The door exploded into a million pieces. Deidara felt very happy with himself, it was a beautiful explosion.

"Now to get that damn rabbit, "Deidara thought as he walked thought he walked through the now destroyed doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

After Deidara's encounter with the door, he walked into a huge forest going deeper and deeper into it

After Deidara's encounter with the door, he walked into a huge forest going deeper and deeper into it.

"Where the hell is that rabbit," the blond asked himself as he searched for Hidan.

When Deidara became tired of walking for so long he sat on a rock and rested. As he sat and rested two men came out of the woods. Both were wearing the same clothes with a red hat, a red and yellow suit, and a blue bow tie.

One was pale with long strait black hair with snake like eyes. The other was younger with glasses and silver hair.

"Hello little girl are you lost?" asked the snake like man as he scanned Deidara with his yellow eyes.

Deidara stared at the man with daggers for calling him a girl; he hated it when people called him the wrong gender.

"Dude, I'm not a girl. I'm a boy."

The pale man's eyes widened, "I apologize for calling you a girl. It's just that you looked like one from behind. My name is Orochimaru." He said as he bowed in greeting.

"And my name is Kabuto," the boy next to Orochimaru bowed too.

Deidara stared at the two weirdoes, and stood up prepared to leave.

Orochimaru noticing that the boy was leaving, grabbed the blond's wrist, and sat him back on the rock.

"Hey blondie, how about we tell you a story." Orochimaru asked.

"Um, Well, I don't really-," Deidara started before Kabuto interrupted him.

"Of course you do," Kabuto said.

"We shall tell you the story of "The Plant Man and the Idiot"," Orochimaru said to Deidara.

Deidara sat; knowing he wouldn't be able to escape and listened to the story.

Once upon a time there was a Plant man named Zetsu and an Idiot named Tobi. One day as they were walking by the beach Zetsu noticed little oysters in the ocean.

"What delicious looking oysters," Zetsu thought as he licked his lips.

"Tobi, come here!" called the plant man.

Tobi ran to the plant man, tripping over his own feet falling flat on his face. The idiot stood up brushing himself off and stared at the plant man.

"What is it Zetsu?" he asked the taller man.

Zetsu pointed to the little oysters in the water.

Tobi stared at the little oysters, and stuck his head in the water and greeted them, "Hello little oysters. My name is Tobi."

Zetsu pulled Tobi out of the water, and told him he was going to invite the oysters to dinner. The plant man asked Tobi to build a small shack that they could have dinner in, and Tobi being the idiot he was ran off to build the shack.

When Tobi left Zetsu walked into the water and headed toward the oysters. He came to one with spikey blond hair and asked, "Hello little oyster would you and the other little oysters like to have dinner with me and my friend?"

The little oyster stared at him with his bright blue eyes and answered, "I don't know mister. I have to ask Granny Tsunade." The little oyster ran to a bigger oyster with longer blond hair with two ponytails.

"Granny Tsunade may we have dinner with this absolute stranger, who we have never met before in our lives?"

The older oyster sat and thought for a moment and came up with her answer, "No Naruto, you and the others are all too young and should stay in the ocean where it is safe."

Zetsu stood and stared at the little oysters, and listened to his stomach growl. He pushed Tsunade away and asked the oysters, "Do you really want to listen to an old hag like her?" he asked pointing at Tsunade.

"Your right, let's go guys." Naruto said as he followed the plant man out of the sea with the other oysters following behind them.

Meanwhile Tobi worked on the shack. Working as hard as he could to make it look perfect.

As Zetsu approached with the oysters Tobi had the shack ready.

Zetsu and Tobi led the oysters into the shack and sat them at the table. Tobi went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for them. As they waited outside the kitchen Zetsu stared at all the oysters licking his lips. He picked up the menu and opened it. In bold was one word 'OYSTERS'.

Zetsu stood up and stared at all the oysters, and did the one thing he had wanted to do once he first saw the oysters. He ate every single one.

Just as Zetsu finished his meal Tobi had stepped into the room and saw everything. He stared at Zetsu eyes wide in shock.

"Zetsu, why did you eat all the oysters?" he asked the plant man. "I thought we were going to invite them to dinner."

"No Tobi, I was going to eat them for dinner."

Tobi glared at the plant man and grabbed a knife. Zetsu knowing what Tobi was going to do ran out of the shack with Tobi right on his heels and both ran off into the sunset.

"That wasn't a very happy ending," Deidara said as he stared at Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Well not all stories have happy endings." Kabuto said.

"How about we tell you another story?" Orochimaru asked.

Deidara not wanting to hear another dumb story ran as fast as he could into the forest far away from both of them, and continued his search for Hidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara thought about the story Orochimaru and Kabuto had told him

Deidara thought about the story Orochimaru and Kabuto had told him. 'The Plant Man and The Idiot' was a subtle warning to watch his back in his new surroundings, which meant he had to be careful in this new and fucked up world.

Walking farther into the forest he saw a crappy looking house with broken windows and a fence with barbed wire like you see at prison. The lawn's grass was dead and it looked like nothing would grow there. It basically looked as if the owner was a serial killer or a lunatic.

The blonde walked to the front gate and stared at the crappy mailbox next to him. It had Hidan written on it with the symbol that was on the foul mouthed rabbit's pendant.

"This must be where he lives," he thought kicking the front gate open, walking towards the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door slammed open and Hidan stood there staring up at Deidara, "Are you the fucking maid," he asked, "If you are you have a lot to clean."

"I'm not here to clean your house Hidan. I've been following you almost all day to find out what the hell you are late for," Deidara explained.

"Sorry blondie, but I'm late. So hello goodbye I'm late for a very important date," he said hopping around frantically and then hopped out the door, "By the way can you fucking clean my house while I'm gone?" he asked as he ran off in the distance.

"Get back here you fucking rabbit," he screamed at Hidan as he ran after him crushing the singing flowers beneath him.

Once noticing that he couldn't catch up with the other he slowed down and rested under a tree so he could catch his breath. He then noticed a mushroom beside him and realized how hungry he was and took a bite.

In seconds he shrunk down till he was three inches tall, "Damn mushroom," he yelled.

"Excuse me but can you please shut up," a feminine voice asked behind him.

Deidara turned to see a beautiful blue haired woman with a caterpillar body smoking a hookah.

"What are you smoking," he asked as he walked closer to the woman.

"Pot, why do you ask," she questioned him while taking in a big breath and blowing some towards Deidara.

"May I have some," he asked reaching for the hookah.

"How old are you," she asked keeping it out of the blonde's reach.

"18," he said waiting to smoke.

"You're a little underage but here you go kid."

"Sweet," the blond said sucking in a lot of smoke and blew smoke rings.

hours later

After Deidara's first puff he found out the caterpillar's name was Konan, and they both were so high that they had a party between the two of them. They just kept on laughing and joking around.

"So Deidara, I feel as if I was supposed to tell you something important," she said.

Deidara stared at Konan and noticed she started to glow really bright and poofed into smoke and turned in to a beautiful butterfly flying around Deidara.

"Wow! I finally became a butterfly," she exclaimed, "Thank you Deidara, I wouldn't have become one without you. Before I go you know the mushroom you're sitting on, one side will make you big and the other will make you shrink," she said before she flew away.

Deidara waved goodbye to Konan and ripped off both sides of the mushroom and bit on the one in his right hand.

In seconds he grew to his regular size again, "Okay, so right makes me big and left makes me small," he thought as he walked down the trail.

He walked till he came to a fork in the road. On one sign it said Sasori and the other said Kakuzu.

Deidara pondered on which way Hidan could have gone. "Right or left," he asked himself aloud.

"Hello blonde boy, are you going to make up your mind," asked a mysterious voice.

The blond boy looked up in the tree in front of him to see a ginger colored cat with piercings almost all over his face, "Well kid, which way are you going," he asked.

"Oh great more talking animals," Deidara sighed, "Can you just tell me which way to go so I can find Hidan.

"Well you could go to the Sasori's house," he said grooming his chest.

"Ok, I'll go see him then," Deidara said walking towards the trail, "Are you sure he's kind of insane," the ginger cat pointed out.

"Then I'll go see Kakuzu," the blond said walking the other way, "Although he's also mad," the cat told the bomber.

"Fine which way do you think I should go genius," the blond asked getting really pissed.

"It's not genius it's Pain and you should go to Sasori's house, he isn't really mad he's actually really calm," Pain said smiling as he disappeared.

"What an asshole," Deidara thought as he walked to Sasori's house.

"I heard that," Pain said as he coughed up a hair ball and threw it at Deidara's head making the other fall on his face.

"That was not cool," Deidara yelled shaking his fist in the air at the cat like a senile old lady would.

at Sasori's House

Deidara walked till he heard loud rock music and he saw a short red headed boy with chocolate brown eyes wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Puppet Master' written in red with tight black jeans and black Converse.

Sitting beside him was a taller man with shoulder length black hair tan skin and pupil less green eyes and rabbit ears wearing a sleeve less baggy black shirt and dark baggy black jeans and an old pair of Vans. The weird thing about him was he had a lot of stitches.

Both were sitting at a long table with a big variety of Monster drinks and sweets. It was like a tea party but with Monsters instead of tea. The music was from a lot of Deidara's favorite bands Papa Roach, Three Days Grace, and My Chemical Romance.

The red head noticed Deidara first and nudged the tan boy next to him and pointed in Deidara's direction.

"Hey kid come over here and join our little party," the redhead hollered waving the blond to come over.

Deidara walked towards the teens and noticed how handsome the redhead was up close.

"My name is Sasori and this is Kakuzu," Sasori introduced himself and the boy next to him.

"My name is Deidara," he said and he took a seat next to the redhead.

"That's a nice name," Sasori complemented the blond and took a drink of his Monster Assault, "So Deidara is it your un birthday," he asked smirking.

Deidara blushed at Sasori's complement, "Yeah."

Sasori grinned and pulled out a small cake from out of no where and placed it in front of Deidara, "Make a wish," he said.

"Umm… why do I need to do that," he asked with a confused look.

"Because we're celebrating your un birthday," the redhead smirked pushing it closer to the blond.

Deidara blew out the candles making a wish that was probably unlikely to come true, "I don't have to eat the cake do I," he asked.

"No, you don't have to," the redhead said, "So what did you wish for," he asked staring at the blond.

"Sorry Sasori, but it won't come true," the boy said.

"I promise that if you tell me I will do whatever I can to make it come true," he promised.

"Really," the blond asked blushing a deep red.

"Really," he promised leaning closer to the blond.

Deidara whispered his wish into Sasori's ear and pulled away from the redhead that had his eyes wide in shock, "Are you sure Deidara," he asked.

The blond nodded sure about his wish.

Sasori smirked and moved into Deidara's lap straddling him and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Fags," Kakuzu said as he counted his money.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasori pulled away from the kiss and stared into Deidara's eyes, "Would you like to go any further," he asked making the blond blush a deep red

Sasori pulled away from the kiss and stared into Deidara's eyes, "Would you like to go any further," he asked making the blond blush a deep red.

"Not that I wouldn't want to Sasori but I have to find someone," the blond said lifting the redhead from his lap.

"Are you so sure you want to leave before opening your un birthday present," Sasori grinned pulling out a small present with black wrapping paper and a red bow.

Deidara stopped in his tracks not wanting to miss a chance to get a present from the redhead. He walked back to his seat next to the redhead grabbing the present and ripped it open to reveal a beautiful scorpion necklace.

"Thank you Danna," he said hugging the redhead.

Sasori pushed Deidara away and stared at him in shock, "Sorry Dei but we just met and I'm not ready for commitment."

"What are you talking about Danna," Deidara asked.

"You called me Danna which if you didn't know means husband or master, and I hope you meant master," he said crossing his arms.

"Sasori, I meant master, besides I'm 18. I think that's to young for marriage," he explained standing back up and taking his seat.

"You both are becoming really annoying," Kakuzu said counting his cash.

"Shut up Kakuzu, I'm having a talk with Deidara," Sasori said.

Deidara put on his new gift and stared at the beautiful scorpion, "Danna how are you able to have all these cakes and presents pop out of nowhere," he asked.

"Oh, well they just pop up when I need a cake or present. Any kind I want," he explained to the blond.

"That's really hard to believe, Danna," Deidara said giving a not very convinced face, "But I guess anything can happen in this world."

"Yup, it's actually a really nice place if you get used to it," Sasori said drinking the rest of his Monster and throwing it away.

"I should probably go now. I have to find a silver rabbit," Deidara said rising from his seat and walking away from the redhead.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist and pulled the blond into his lap, wrapping his arms around the other's waist pulling him close. Deidara struggled in Sasori's grip but the redhead refused to let go.

"Sasori let go of me, I have to find the damn rabbit," he whined.

"Just wait and the rabbit will come in 3…2…1…," Sasori counted down.

Jumping out from behind a bush was Hidan, "Hey fuckers, I'm late really late," he cursed jumping around.

Kakuzu stared at Hidan and he leaped over the table and tackled him, "Hey there dumbass, let's go have some nice hot rabbit sex," Kakuzu said grinning.

"Get off me you fucker I'm really late, and I don't have time for that now," Hidan yelled at Kakuzu.

Deidara looked at Sasori with shock, "How did you know he was coming," Deidara asked.

"I know a lot of stuff Dei. I even know what Hidan is late for," he explained.

"What is he late for," Deidara asked awaiting the answer he'd been wanting to know all day.

"I'll tell you if you stay here for one night," Sasori said smirking.

Deidara thought about the deal and decided that knowing what Hidan was late for, and staying with Sasori for a night were both good things, "Ok, I'll stay with you for one night."

Sasori smirked, "He's late to see the Queen."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, now you get to stay for a night."

"Come on rabbit boy were going inside," Kakuzu said pulling Hidan inside with him.

"Let go of me you horny bastard!"

Sasori and Deidara watched as Hidan was pulled into the house against his will.

"What a hypocrite and he was calling us fags," Sasori sighed picking up the blond boy bridal style and bringing him into the house, "Come on Dei it's getting late."

"Danna, what about the tea party," he asked yawning.

Sasori stopped in his tracks and stared at the table, "Don't worry I always leave it out. What's the point of putting it away if I'm just going to use it tomorrow?"

"Oh, ok Danna," the blond said snuggling into Sasori's chest falling asleep.

Sasori carried the blond boy upstairs to his room and laid him down on his bed climbing in after and pulled the blanket over them.

"Goodnight Deidara," he whispered into the blonde's ear kissing him on the forehead and pulled the boy close to him.

Sasori worried about tomorrow when the blond would leave him to follow Hidan to the Queens palace where something bad was sure to happen. If Deidara were to leave tomorrow something bad would happen to have Sasori never see the blond boy again.

with Kakuzu and Hidan

"Get off me you fucker," Hidan yelled trying to push Kakuzu off of him.

"No."

"What! Why the hell not you asshole!"

"Because Hidan we're both rabbits and rabbits usually have sex a lot so that's what we're going to do," Kakuzu explained.

"Sorry dude but I'm late and I've got to fucking go," Hidan said struggling under Kakuzu's grip.

"You're not leaving," Kakuzu said tying up Hidan's arms and legs.

Kakuzu ripped off his and Hidan's pants and boxers, positioned his already erect member at Hidan's entrance, and thrusted into the teen under him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hidan yelled at the intense pain and pleasure.

"This is going to be really fun," Kakuzu thought as he thrusted harder.

Hidan moaned at the pleasure he was receiving from the miser, "Go faster you fucker!"

Kakuzu thrusted faster close to his release he grabbed Hidan's member pumping him till he came into his hand and on the sheets making the tan teen come inside of him.

Both teens collapsed on the bed panting. The tan teen pulled out of Hidan climbing off of him and pulled him against his chest.

"Asshole," the silver haired teen said before falling asleep.

"I love you too," Kakuzu said kissing the Jashinist on the head lovingly before also falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 END

The next day Deidara awoke to loud yelling coming from outside the room

The next day Deidara awoke to loud yelling coming from outside the room. "I'm not going to forgive you fucking asshole!" yelled Hidan, limping passed Sasori's room.

"Come on Hidan, you seemed to enjoy," Kakuzu grinned.

"Well I didn't so leave me alone I'm really late," he said limping out of the house.

Deidara shot out of bed, down the stairs, and almost ran out the door, but was pulled back abruptly by someone. "You weren't going to leave before giving me a goodbye kiss were you?" Sasori asked, pulling him back into a kiss.

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist pulling him closer, and the blonde found himself giving into the kiss.

The redhead pulled away from the kiss and stared into the young blond's lust filled eyes. "Sorry Dei, but you shouldn't have left before giving me a kiss," he said, smiling at the blonde.

Deidara hugged the redhead and left following Hidan's trail. He walked down the trail to where the rabbit was supposedly going to see the queen.

"I wonder what the queen is like," Deidara thought.

As he walked farther down the trail he met the last person he wanted to see that day, Pain.

"Hey there Deidara, did you enjoy the hair ball that I gave you yesterday?" he asked, grooming his chest.

Deidara glared at the ginger cat. "I really hate you stupid fucking cat."

Hearing the insulting words Pain started hacking up again, and coughed up a big wet hair ball hurling it at Deidara's face. The blond wiped off the disgusting ginger colored hair ball and glared at Pain.

"You should be nicer to me brat," Pain said, his fur bristling. "I was going to show you a short cut to the queen's castle."

Deidara stood up and stared at Pain. "I'm sorry Pain, can you please show me the short cut?" he asked, pouting with big puppy eyes.

"Ok kid, but you owe me," he said, and a door that was on the tree Pain was sitting on opened, and inside was a big black castle and everything around it was gloomy and miserable.

"Are you sure that's the queens castle," Deidara asked.

"Yep that's it Deidara," he said, smiling and disappearing in seconds.

Deidara walked into the tree and stared at all of his surroundings. He was in a huge maze, and he had to find a way to get to the castle.

As he walked into the maze he heard gloomy music coming from the other side of the hedge. He climbed over the hedge and saw people wearing gas masks and long sleeved black clothing painting white roses black and when they were done painting a bush they sprayed a purple gas on them.

"What are you guys doing," Deidara asked, walking to the closest person to him.

All the people in gas masks stared at Deidara, and the closest one to him pulled off his mask to reveal a small girl with long black hair and baby blue eyes. "Excuse me sir but you may want to put on a gas mask because that purple gas that we're spraying is poison." She said, handing Deidara a mask, brush, and a black paint can.

Deidara put on the mask and took the brush and paint and helped the girl paint roses.

As Deidara finished painting a bush a loud trumpeting played and everyone stopped painting, spraying, and they took off their masks bowing to whoever was coming. Deidara did the same hoping it was the queen. Most of the workers had either black or brown hair so his blond hair was very noticeable.

Stepping out from the maze was a boy as tall as Deidara. He had long black hair tied in a pony tail and he had blood red eyes. The teen was wearing fancy black clothing and he had a skull earring.

The teen examined the poisoned roses and noticed one rose wasn't completely painted black. "So who was the one that didn't paint this rose completely black," he asked.

One worker pointed to the person next to him. "He did it sir."

The teen snapped his fingers and the guards took away the worker.

As the teen was about to leave he noticed Deidara's blond hair with all the other darker haired people, and walked till he stood in front of the boy. "Who are you," he asked.

Deidara looked up at the other teen. "My name is Deidara, I'm here looking for a foul mouthed rabbit. He came here to see the queen."

"You mean Hidan, he should be here soon. My name is Itachi, and there is no queen I think he meant prince. My mom died last night of a heart attack."

Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him up. Would you like to have a contest with me till Hidan arrives." He asked.

"Sure."

"Good," he said pulling the blond behind him letting the workers get back to work.

"What type of contest are we having?"

"We're going to play a staring contest."

"Okay."

Itachi and Deidara walked to the castle. It looked as if it were a gothic version of the Queen of Heart's castle. The black haired teen pulled Deidara to a stone table with stone chairs.

Once they sat down a large group of people gathered around them waiting for them to begin.

They both sat in their chairs and got ready to start. "If you loose Deidara your head will be cut off."

Deidara gulped and thought of how be could win this game.

Both teens were prepared and they started. As they were playing Pain appeared on top of Itachi's head. "Hey Deidara, I can see that you found the prince."

"Pain get off of Itachi's head you're distracting me." Deidara said.

"Deidara, who are you talking to?" Itachi asked.

"I'm talking to Pain he's on your head," Deidara said, pointing to Itachi's head.

Itachi put his hand on his head and didn't feel a cat, but it caused him to blink.

"I won," Deidara said, blinking.

Itachi glared at the blond. "You cheated Deidara. You said that there was a cat on my head and there wasn't."

"But there was a cat on your head. I wasn't lying."

"Yes you were. If you believe that you were telling the truth then you will be put on trial."

Itachi, Deidara, and a group of people moved to a court area. It was like a court room but outside.

"Where the hell is Hidan," Itachi said.

Hopping passed the other people Hidan limped to Itachi's side. "Sorry it took me so long. I was raped by a asshole so I had to take a lot of rests." He said, rubbing his sore butt.

"Hidan, Deidara is on trial so now that you're here let's begin." Itachi said.

Itachi took a seat in the judge's seat and Hidan stood beside him, Deidara stood in front of him.

"Ok so Deidara you are being charged for cheating at a game," Hidan said.

"I wasn't cheating," Deidara said.

"Yes you did Deidara, you said there was a cat on my head and there wasn't a cat," Itachi said.

"Itachi, there was a cat on your head. I'm not lying," the blond bomber said.

Itachi turned to Hidan, "Will you please bring in the witnesses,"

Hidan sighed and limped to get the witnesses, and he came back with Sasori holding a six pack of Monsters Assault and Kakuzu counting his money.

Kakuzu picked Hidan up bridal style and carried him back to Itachi setting him down on the ground. "I don't need you to get more hurt than you already are Hidan," Kakuzu said, grinning.

"I hate you asshole," Hidan said grumbling more curses.

Deidara ran to the redheaded boy hugging him tight. "Danna it's so good to see you again."

They both pulled away from the hug and took their seats.

"Sasori please come to the stand," Itachi said, gesturing to the seat.

Sasori took a seat and pulled a Monster off opening it and taking a big drink. "So what do you want."

"Deidara and I were having a staring contest and he cheated by telling me that there was a cat on my head causing me to blink," he explained to the redhead.

"Can you please describe the cat," Sasori asked Deidara taking another drink.

"Well he has ginger fur and his name is Pain, and he can disappear and reappear," Deidara said.

"See Itachi, it was just Pain messing with everyone again," Sasori said.

Itachi became very mad at being told that he was wrong. "Guards off with the blonds head now."

Sasori bolted from his seat and stood beside the blond protecting him. "You can't do that he didn't do anything."

"Guards get that blond now," Itachi said completely ignoring Sasori.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him out of the court room and they ran from the group of guards that Itachi was leading.

"Danna where are we going," Deidara asked.

"Deidara you have to get out of here," Sasori said running faster.

"We're going to the talking door so you can go back to your world. Once you go back none of us will be able to follow you, and you'll never be able to return," the redhead said.

"But Danna we'll never be able to see each other again." Deidara said.

"As long as you're safe I'll be happy." Sasori said.

They both reached the remains of the door Deidara had destroyed.

"Ok Deidara, it's time to go," Sasori said.

Deidara pulled Sasori into a kiss wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck. He just had to feel the redhead's lips against his once more before he'd left.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss when he heard the mob moving closer. "Deidara you should go before they get you. I'll keep them busy," he said pushing Deidara through the door.

Deidara slowly walked till he heard Sasori confront the mob. "Get out of the way Sasori!" Itachi demanded.

"I'm not moving," Sasori said.

"Guards kill him," Itachi commanded.

Deidara waited for what was to happen next. He heard a sword being unsheathed and then he heard it coming in contact with flesh.

"Ah!" Sasori screamed in pain.

"No!" Deidara screamed, waking up in the park where he had fallen asleep this morning.

"It was all a dream?" Deidara thought.

He stood up from his spot and went into the woods going where Hidan had led him to see if it had happened. The whole dream was all to real.

When he reached where the rabbit hole was supposed to be there was no hole at all. It didn't even look as if there had been a hole at all.

"It was all a dream," Deidara thought.

As Deidara walked back to his house he noticed the scorpion necklace that Sasori had given him was around his neck, and he noticed that he could taste Monster in his mouth.

THE END


End file.
